Question: Simplify the following expression: ${7q+2-8-6q}$
Explanation: Rewrite the expression to group the ${q}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {7q - 6q} + {2 - 8}$ Combine the ${q}$ terms: $ {q} + {2 - 8}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {q} {-6}$ The simplified expression is $q-6$